User blog:TheTobarMethod/Think Twice About Guardian Angel
HELLOOO WIKI I have had a real thorn in my buttocks as of recent, and its been the recurring QQ from my teammates when I play ADC in the form of "lol, wheres your guardian angel Ez?" or "Varus, you have no GA, wtf, are you level 2?" -________________- My purpose of this, is to explain why GA in S3 is nearly useless late game on a COMPETENT ADC player for a multitude of reasons. But effective under special circumstances Points Of Argument 1.) Armor and MR arent as good as they used to be, primarily Armor. You have to have around 120 MR for an APC to stop hurting as much as they do, and you cant sacrifice your last slot for a lackluster revive that gets you killed after its use anyway. '' ''2.) On all ADC's except Vayne and Corki, you are going to need EVERY slot for your build and buying GA is a very big gamble. Why? Well, its armor is good(who needs that when you have a Bullwark/LoiS/Aegis), but its MR is absolute crap compared to Scimitar and overall gives nothing worth its price BESIDES the armor. '' ''3.) The psychological factor that GA gives to the enemy team is not a "DONT FOCUS HIM HE HAS GA GG GUYS" its "Kill him first and burst him so we get rid of that GA" so its active is wasted if your just barely caught out of position. 4.) Scimitar is better. Why? Well, QSS is a life saver, the MR is good when coupled with your teams Auras and the AD is of course, pure ecstasy to see in your stats as an ADC. Downside, is cost...ugh that awful price-tag Personal Guardian Angel Experience 1.) Your the ADC, your job is to get focused, clean the slate of all squishy targets and just outplay your enemy through positioning/mechanics. GA enables you to do this, but in the majority of my matches, it has done absolutely NOTHING for me besides make me a bigger target. I have also seen this in my teammates when Im not on ADC. '' ''2.) When playing against bad players, I am the last person on my team alive in a fight as I always use proper positioning and if im out of position I make damn sure I get back into it prior to the fight, as that spells certain death for any soft target. Knowing this, that means the bad players Im against wont get me, teyll get killed BY ME, but usually ahve 1 or 2 people left if our fight goes sour, and thatll most likely by the bruiser and ADC for them. They kill me easily, and then just wait for me to revive and kill me again. 3.) When playing against good players, it actually DOES come in handy, as theyll kill me first, but since GA popped, Im back in the figfht, I disengage and then re-engage to get their carry if they arent already dead. the problem here...IS THAT I NEVER GO AGAINST THESE PLAYERS, ARRRGH. So this scenario presents itself once in a blue moon. Ultimately making it useless on 99% of my games. Why NOT To Take GA 1.) Through proper co-ordiantion and positioning you can effectively outplay an enemy aggressor unless you becom CC'd, which, if you have Cleanse is no issue. This makes GA's purpose void INSTANTLY and unless your playing against competent players, it will stay this way. Your better off defense wise to pick up a Scimitar. 2.) In S3, its only partly gold efficient due to the nerfs to defenses 3.) GOOD players, dont get caught in BAD spots due to playing mistakes, they know what to and what not to do.(By mistakes I mean running through jungle alone to take red with no ward coverage and enemy team being SS, or by overextending while clearing) This means, that when a GOOD player dies, it was most likely un-avoidable and GA wouldnt have helped at all. Why You SHOULD Take It 1.) Death by ignite now means nothing and your saved from global ultimates 2.) Against '''GOOD'(cant stress that enough) players, its a must as they will be busy killing your team while your reviving. Reposition after revival and dunk while you can'' 3.) Defense NEVER hurts Think of what items you need the least and what you need the most, think about how much your being focused, look at your score and see if the previous question is true, think of what you lack or are really missing that would make you 100x more effective , only then should you buy GA as you might make a mistake and need the item you subbed for. GA is a powerfull item when utilised correctly and synergized with Aura's so THINK TWICE ABOUT GAURDIAN ANGEL KIDO'S Category:Blog posts